


Merry Christmas.

by MindAndHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Humor, Love, Merry Christmas, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAndHeart/pseuds/MindAndHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are in love with a vampire who doesn't like Christmas, don't expect anything good. In general, vampires are terribly unpredictable. Especially, Carmilla Karnstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> It was written in December 28, 2014.

“I love Christmas,” Carmilla comes first in the back room, switching on light and looking around. I looked askance at her, coming after her. Sometimes Carm amazed me. How can we be so different and the same? Although what I mean ... I'm not better. I shouted at her that she can’t kill people for Christmas, and I asked her to kill. My logic left me before I was born.

 

“Sometimes I don’t understand when you lie or not,” she grimaces. She takes the box, pushing to the side and trying to find food. Honestly, I was scared when Carm attacked that crazy lady. Thank LaFontaine that they closed my eyes.

 

“I never lie,” well, here is again a lie. Oh, kitty.

 

“What do you think?” Carm turns to me, looking at me. “I'll probably never know, and I’ve never understand. You know, I'm afraid of what you can do,” expression of my vampire becomes dejected. Well, what was I doing?

 

“Ah, here's the thing …” Carm’s mouth curls into a smile, taking a step toward me. “Don’t worry, Laura. If one day I will do something like this … this will be only for you,” I smiled shyly and looked down at the floor. How she can embarrass me and make me a fool?

 

“Just …” I mumbled, “don’t you dare die without my permission!” And in response I heard the joyous laughter full of life. Looking up, I saw that Carmilla is looking at me with a gentle and affectionate adoration. I'll melt away ...

 

“I want to remind you that I’m an adult vampire. And I don’t need to ask your permission,” I rolled my eyes. She is incorrigible. I worry about her!

 

“Let's to live today, right now, at this moment,” Carm comes up to me, putting her hand on my cheek, stroking.

 

“Café’s the back room? Seriously? Where we almost killed by crazy madam?” I skeptical utter.

  
  
“But I'm here. And the more she tried to kill you, and I, as always, spread-heroic vampire shit, in order to save you,” Carm smiles proudly of herself. Oh, yeah. Definitely. Carmilla snorts, and grips my neck and kisses that I didn’t have time to figure out what's going on. I love her. I love her. Her selfishness, her aloofness, her sarcasm. I’m mentally sending to her these words. She should hear me.

 

“I’m ready to die for you again and again,” words escaped from her lips. I licked my lips after the kiss, savoring taste. It seemed to me, it’s blood? Mother of God!

 

“Can I ask you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Can you imagine your life without me? Imagine that I would not be your roommate. That I would not fell in love with you ...”

 

“Easily,” she interrupts me. I anxiously looked at her calm eyes. “Just I don’t want to. Where I will find someone like you, cupcake?”

 

“Yeah, you,” I muttered, and I was immediately hugged. “Oh, God, Carm, I don’t always understand when you’re kidding or you have a bad mood.”

 

“All my jokes are from a bad mood, Laura. Grumpy Cat is on my sweater. It’s fully disclosing my identity,” she smiles, showing her fangs in the blood. Great. And I kissed her. Where my life is heading? Again, no time to figure out, I find myself pressed against the wall and my hands in a strong grip.

 

“That's not fair!” I yelled.

 

“Welcome to life!” Carm laughs, squeezing my hands. Pursing my lips, I'm grimacing. She laughs.

  
  
“You know that your complete disregard of that I’m perfect … it's one of the many things which I love in you.” It's great when you love the one who hates everyone.

 

“You love yourself too much,” I'm trying to free my hands, but Carm pushes them against the wall. Well, what the hell? Why she's a vampire, and I’m not? If we were on an equal basis, I would have kicked her ass.

 

“But you can’t deny the fact that I’m gorgeous,” Carmilla wrinkles her nose, burying her nose on my cheek. Charming, damn it. I have an awkward situation.

 

“You're beautiful,” she kisses me on the nose.

 

“Your heart in my hands, and therefore you’re safe,” finally, Carmilla lets go my hands; and her body is completely pressed against mine, hugging my waist. I want to be closer. I want to look into her eyes. I want to always see and feel her. And now I pull her in for a kiss. Kiss me, kiss me stronger ... because ... because ... I'm afraid to be with her and, at the same time, I'm afraid to lose her. To be honest, all my attempts to hate Carmilla are failed.

 

“I feel that you're afraid of me,” Carm slides her lips on my neck.

 

“Oh ... A little bit,” I utter. Damn it.

 

“And I feel that you want me,” she smiles in the neck. I closed my eyes in embarrassment, trying not to think about anything. But damn, how can I not think! She hugged me with one arm around my waist and the other hand on my neck, so I could not take my eyes off her. I don’t know how many minutes passed. She looked at me.

 

“I want to be with you, Laura. I've already told you that I'm bad in the felling things. But ... I want to be your lover,” Carm smiled. “I want to be the only and the first one whom you'll see in the morning when I sleep on your pillow. I want to be the one who will bring to you the cookies,” I laughed. Carmilla took my hands in hers and began to stroke. She kissed me. What are you doing, Carm?

 

Then she kissed my wrist into a vein. Damn it. Damn. Carmilla looked at me. Then she kissed me on the chin, almost biting the skin. I had to throw my head back. Carm kissed my neck slowly. After her lip went on the neck line, Carm moved to the earlobe.

 

“I hate sweaters,” she whispered, lifting up my sweater. She took off my sweater. I gasped.

 

“Carm ...”

 

“Don’t talk,” she pulled the strap of my bra down, taking the bra to the waist, and then her lips touched my chest. Her palm gently squeezes my breast. Her hand was cold, but her skin was soft. I can’t believe that these hands could kill.

 

I groaned when Carmilla take nipple in her mouth, pulling strongly and sucked, and then gently blew on the nipple. I’m stronger pressed her head to me, when her tongue touched other nipple. I feel that lazy, arrogant and slow smile which slips on the mouth of the obnoxious vampire.

 

Taking advantage of the moment, Carm quickly grabbed me by the hips, pushing against the wall. Carm bit my lip in the kiss. She kissed. Her tongue touched my lips. I felt like I was going to explode if she continues. Our breathing was intermittent and my babbling has become less articulate. Carm’s hands gently move, stroke and squeeze. Carmilla looked up from the lips. She grinned. Oh, yeah. Oh, no. Suddenly Carm painfully squeezed my nipple between thumb and forefinger. I cried softly, and her lips smiled devilishly. Her eyes darkened.

 

“You like it,” it was just a fact. “You like it,” she said with a satisfied smile.

 

Without waiting for any reply from me, Carmilla unzipped my jeans and pulled them up to my knees. I have not even had time to figure out when both of my hands were immediately riveted in steel grip over my head. Her palm is easily squeezed my thigh. Carm bent, and her lips were near the mine, so close that I could feel coldness. I wanted to kiss her, but Carmilla immediately pulled away, waving her index finger in front of my face. Her lips slid down on my cheek to my ear.

  
  
“I like how you blush,” and I blushed even more. I felt the bite of the earlobe. Carm pressed the cold hands on my hips, and I had to push them wider. I swallowed. Carm bowed her head lower. Her tongue touched my nipple. And then I met her eyes. Burning eyes. My lips parted from kissing. Carm was, like, hypnotized, staring at them. Without breaking eye contact, Carmilla squeezed my thighs. I shuddered.

 

Fingers moved forward, reached the crotch and press down firmly. I felt ashamed and embarrassed when I moaned. She liked it. I loved it. Her fingers pressed harder, moving to the entrance, pushing, but don’t slide in. Carm growled. Fingers stroked and pressed, and then the tip of the finger slid inside, and I gasped. Carm kissed my neck, and I felt a tip of another finger. I wanted to grab her shoulders, but my hands were still in her hand.

 

I screamed when her fingers slid rough, sharply and painfully in me and then stop. Carmilla immediately kissed me, bursting tongue in her mouth. Fingers didn’t make any actions. Letting go my hands, Carm’s palm gently fell on my buttocks, rubbing. Inside her fingers make a push, not strong, and then froze; and my hands bury into her hair to the pain in the fingertips. I would blush, but it was impossible, since my skin was burning. Carm hips moved slightly and I gasped. I arched, clutching her hair when Carm pushes fingers inside me. Her movements inside me seemed pleasure.

 

“I Love you,” her voice sounded muffled in my hair. Carm slid her fingers faster. She grabbed my chin, making my eyes to look into hers. We touched their foreheads. Our lips were close to each other, catching rapid breathing. I hugged Carmilla with all my strength, which I was capable of, and I kissed her. Carm gently pulled her fingers out, and my body went trembling. A few minutes later Carm returned my jeans and underwear with due care. She kissed me on the nose.

 

“Merry Christmas, cupcake!” Carmilla said softly, winking at me.

 

“I hate you ...”


End file.
